


Season 1 Snippets

by koalathebear



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few bookends and missing scenes for season 1 episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lone Gunmen

"Felicity Smoak?" the voice asked.

"Hi," she greeted the young man who had just walked into her work area and was standing in front of her desk. 

During her entire working life at Queen Consolidated, it was the first time she had seen a member of the Queen family at the IT Department. Generally they would send a flunky or someone from IT would be summoned to deal with any issues that had arisen. A visit in person was definitely something out of the ordinary.

"I'm Oliver Queen," he told her politely and quite unnecessarily.

"Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen," she blurted out, taking the red pen out of her mouth.

"No, Mr. Queen was my father," he corrected.

"Right, but he's dead," she pointed out. "I mean - he drowned," she corrected herself, cringing on the inside as she heard herself babbling. "But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble ... which will end … in 3 2 1..." she bit down on her tongue firmly as an amused smile curved Oliver Queen's firm mouth.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see," he told her, a flattering note in his pleasant voice. "I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it."

"Really?" she demanded flatly, staring at the notebook computer he had placed on her desk.

"Yeah," he told her blandly.

"'Cause these look like bullet holes," she remarked, staring at the damaged computer coolly.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood," he replied glibly, clearly fully aware of the outrageousness of his explanation. She tilted her head sceptically. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it," he told her politely, leaving her staring after at him wondering what the hell her boss was involved in that involved pumping a defenceless computer full of bullets.

*

"It looks like blueprints," she told him, having called him later to tell him that she had found data on the computer.

"Do you know what of?" he asked her, sitting next to her at her desk.

"The exchange building."

"Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place," she told him. "I thought you said that was your laptop," she pointed out, a faintly accusing note in her voice.

"Yes."

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing."

"What?" he demanded.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom. Claudius, Gertrude … Hamlet?" Education was clearly wasted on the rich and pampered.

"I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of," he confessed without a trace of embarrassment or repentance in his voice.

"Mr.Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton."

"No. Warren Patel."

"Who's Floyd Lawton?"

"He is … an employee of Mr Patel evidently." He glanced at her, a faint frown in his eyes.

*

When the news reported that Warren Patel had been arrested by the police, accused of murder, Felicity found herself feeling remarkably unsurprised at the news.

"Felicity?" Oliver Queen's voice was surprised when he answered the phone.

She glanced at the notebook sitting on her kitchen table. "Did you want your computer back?" she asked him. Before he could answer, she remarked. "I guess you're just lucky that there isn't a law requiring me to report laptops suffering gunshot injuries …"

His mouth twitched. "What if I promise to buy my next computer a Kevlar case?" he asked her in amusement.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, Mr Queen," she told him.

"It's Oliver. I told you – Mr Queen was my father."

"Goodbye, Mr Queen," she told him firmly and hung up, a smile curving her mouth.


	2. Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite being a billionaire, it appears that Oliver Queen was as bad a liar as Felicity._

Being summoned to Mr Queen's office one day is an interesting experience, Jerome pulling her out of her meeting to say she's needed immediately.

She had been to the CEO's office before but it was always an intimidating experience.

"I should add "personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen" to my job title. Happily, I mean," she corrected herself in case he was offended by her flippancy as she sat in a chair across from him, near the coffee table.

Sitting in his office on the corner of his desk was serious-faced man - John Diggle, his bodyguard and driver whom she had seen around the building. They had never spoken before today but he gave her a faint smile.

"His name is Derek Reston. We were close before I went away. And I want to get back in touch."

"I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island."

"Nope," Oliver Queen shook his head.

"Not even a MySpace account," Diggle added. "It was a very dark time."

"Well, there's not much here that's recent. No credit activity. No utility bills. Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory," she remarked.

"Wait. What--what factory?" Queen demanded.

"The Queen Steel Factory. Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07."

"Derek Reston worked for my father?" He looked very startled.

"You weren't really close friends, huh? It looks like Derek was the factory Foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About w1,500 employees gowt laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so, they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your friend." It was hard not to sound judgmental. The Queens had no idea of the impact they had on the lives of their employees how much power they wielded.

She had no idea what this latest chain of inquiry was about, but Derek Raston was and had certainly never been a friend of Oliver Queen. When she listened to the news later that evening and heard of Raston's death during an interrupted bank robbery, she pursed her lips and frowned. Despite being a billionaire, it appears that Oliver Queen was as bad a liar as Felicity.


	3. Year's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My buddy Steve is really into archery. Apparently it's all the rage now," he told her with his usual expressionless calm.

Scanning her table and deep in thought, she almost jumped out of her skin as a voice said,"Hey?"

She stiffened and swiped away the screen evidencing her investigations into his family ...

"Don't you knock?" she demanded, caught off guard and flustered.

"Felicity, this is the I.T. department. It's not the ladies room," Oliver Queen pointed out, a faint smile of amusement on his face.

"Right. What can I do for you?"

"My buddy Steve is really into archery. Apparently it's all the rage now," he told her with his usual expressionless calm.

"I don't know why. It's looks utterly ridiculous to me," she retorted automatically as she studied the very deadly-looking metal arrow that Oliver Queen held in his strong hands.

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, it's Steve's birthday next weekend, and I wanted to buy him some arrows. The thing is, he gets these special custom-made arrows, and I have no idea where he gets them. I was hoping you could find out where this came from." He handed her the arrow. "Careful," he told her, lifting it out of her reach momentarily.

"Yeah."

It was both lighter and heavier than she expected given its appearance and she scrutinised it with interest. "Yeah. The shaft's composite is patented. And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. That's Latin for the archer," she pointed out as she handed the arrow back to him, remembering his ignorance in relation to Hamlet.

"Really?" he commented. "Could you find out where and when this was purchased?" he asked. As she looked, she could tell his eyes did not move from her face.

"According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. Sent to this address," she told him, scribbling the address down and handing him a piece of paper.

"Felicity You're remarkable." The admiration and gratitude in his voice was very genuine and she felt a warm glow of pleasure. Working in IT was generally a thankless task. She'd almost come to look forward to the CEO's strange and random tasks.

"Thank you for remarking on it," she replied formally.

"And Merry Christmas."

"I'm Jewish," she couldn't help correcting him.

"Happy Hanukkah," he told her with a smile as he left.

When the news had reports of a deadly 'Copycat Archer" in black (not green), Felicity was sitting on her sofa in her pyjamas, eating Chinese take-out wondering if the black archer's name might happen to be Steve ...


	4. Trust But Verify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To describe the Queen family as complicated was an understatement and there was definitely more to Oliver Queen than met the eye …

"And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end," Felicity remarked when after a period of absence, Oliver Queen finally appeared in the doorway of the IT Department again.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" he teased her with a playful smile that was more affectionate than flirtatious.

"No. But if it works for you, go with it," he told her as she wondered what tall story he would give her this time.

He laughed. "So a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt, and there's a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end."

"Oh I love red wine."

"But in order to find it, I first need to get through this," he told her, handing her a small device.

"Hmm. Security fob," she mused. He came to stand beside her, leaning over her shoulder to look on her monitor. "It's pin protected. Challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protection Group."

"Yeah, my friend had his bodyguard set it up for him," Oliver Queen explained glibly.

"Personally, however, I think it's cheating. But whatever. This is a military-grade cryptographic security protocol. Your friend really went to all this trouble?" she demanded.

"The idle rich are hard to entertain. Listen - you get through it and one of those bottles of wine is yours," he promised her before he left, leaving her to solve yet another one of his strange problems. She smiled as she watched him go.

*

"What did you get?" he asked as his phone rang.

"I think your friend's bodyguard gave him the wrong security fob."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, once I got past Blackhawk's authentication system, there wasn't anything about a scavenger hunt. Just a directory and well, I think you stumbled onto, or got me to stumble onto something pretty illegal." There was tension in her voice. She had known for some time that playboy Oliver Queen was playing in deep and murky waters, but this latest 'scavenger hunt' task of his was more than a little unsettling given what had been showing on the news in recent days.

"Define illegal," he asked her carefully.

"Oh, you know. Robbing an armoured car with grenade launchers and tear gas," she told him tartly.

"What?"

"Someone at Blackhawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city's including the 3 that have already been hit. Mr. Queen, I think we should provide this information to the police. With it, they should be able to predict the next heist."

"Hold on. Felicity, I don't want to get you in trouble with my friend, so do me a favour. Forward that directory on to me and I'll get it to the police personally. Thank you."

"So, no wine, then?" she asked to the air after he had hung up.

When the news reported that Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, a private security company had been involved in the robbery of armoured bank trucks, unofficial reports indicated that the Vigilante known as the Hood had been present. 

Felicity frowned. To describe the Queen family as complicated was an understatement and there was definitely more to Oliver Queen than met the eye …


End file.
